Text chat is currently an emerging customer service contact channel. This contact channel is being used across various service industries.
Most companies that deploy text chat utilize a vendor solution. These vendor products (like LivePerson's™ timpani) have the capability of using business rules to determine whether or not to offer a chat invitation to a customer navigating through the website.
Typically, the business rules are related- to customer types, location within the website, or online behaviors (such as time spent on a specific page).
It would be desirable to formulate a set of rules to determine whether a current customer navigating through an entity website is in danger of terminating his or her relationship with the entity.
It would be further desirable that the rules identify particular online customer behaviors that show the customer to be at-risk for terminating his or her relationship with the entity.